


Journey To Another World

by VoicelessWillow



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: A huge mess written during midnight, Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, World Travel, casual plot, joochan centric, kinda a bit of a crack fic?, ot10 - Freeform, reference to fable stories, slight shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicelessWillow/pseuds/VoicelessWillow
Summary: Joochan stumbles to a world of magic, where he met the various people who look similar to the rest of the members. Joochan had to find a way back to his world but the counterparts of his members aren't making it easier for him.Now join Joochan in a light fun adventure while streaming to One.Edit: Announcement, after giving some serious thoughts, I decided to stop updating this chapter by chapter, instead upload in one go after i finish the whole story. So please threat this as a teaser or something. The uploaded chapter will be modified as to suit the future chapters but the main plot will remain the same. So I'm sorry for those who are waiting for updates.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with an adventure story with our main character Hong Joochan!!! In this story, each members holds One OR More similarities to the famous fable stories, don't worry these reference are really obvious and everyone would know it. So, I hope you can guess the references. I will reveal all the references at the end of the story.  
> Hope you guys enjoy the ride （＾ｖ＾）

It was a usual day at the practice room today as well. Then again, what is new that could happen in a room where nothing can be a surprise anymore, thanks to Jangjun and Youngtaek. Of course Joochan was as usual, either joining their weird attics or being the target of tease. But today unlike his normal routine where he follows the others to lunch, he decided to take a quick vocal practice in the vocal room. He had the sudden urge to sing some ballad that he had been hearing to yesterday. It will be great to sing for goldenness in the future live. 

Joochan head towards one of the vocal rooms. He switched on the computer and went searching for the song. He then noticed something odd just right on top of the table beside the computer. He spotted a book with a golden cover which shines under the reflection of light. 

_That's weird._ Joochan didn't remember they had a book this eye catching in the vocal room. Maybe someone accidentally left the book when they used the room. 

With tempting curiosity , Joochan reached out to take the book. As soon as his finger laced on it, the book gave out a bright light, blinding his sight. In quick reflex, he closed his eyes and look away. 

"Joochan ! Hey, Joochan, wake up!" Joochan felt his shoulder was shaken violently in the mist of darkness. 

"What?" he slowly opened his eyes. He felt his head throbbing and he struggled to sit up. 

"Hey." It was Youngtaek who is the one waking him up. 

But that's not what catches his attention. Youngtaek without his usual black hair had dyed his hair PINK! Shouldn't he be the one with pink hair?

"What the, Youngtaek hyung, since when you are allow to get your hair dye without the company's permission ?"Joochan touched Youngtaek's pink hair, feeling those strands with his fingertips to make sure it's real. The stylist noona would definitely nagged until their ears bleed if anyone dyed their hair without informing the company. 

"What are you talking about? My hair had always been pink. "Youngtaek gave him a confused look which Joochan reciprocals with the same expressions. 

Come to think of it, why is Youngtaek wearing a suspender in a white suit? Last time he checked, they just finished dance practice and he clearly remember all of the members wore a comfortable t-shirt. 

"Come on, you are going to be late." Youngtaek said, getting off the bed. 

Joochan still clueless about his surroundings. He look around, finding himself on a small bed in a really messy wooden house. The room had a small kitchen at the side, a door just right opposite the bed and nothing else but was piled with numerous stacks of book.

Joochan picked up a random book with a title 'The Rose in Glass'. He take a quick scan on other books and none of the book he had read or heard of. Joochan was never one that reads a lot with the exception of a few literature, Daeyeol hyung was the one who reads a lot . But even if he haven't read much, he would at least know the title of the books that they ever had in their dorm. But that's not something to worry about now as Joochan is more confused that he is in an unknown room. Is this perhaps the legendary dimension travel from the novel Daeyeol hyung always read?

Feeling a bit chilly with just a thin shirt on, Joochan put on a red hoodie that he found lying on the pile of books next to the bed. He heads towards Youngtaek who grabbed a picnic basket from the top of a stacks of books. Apparently, there are too much books around that they can just replace any other furniture. 

"You said I'm late but what exactly I'm late for?" 

Youngtaek sighed and raise an eyebrow at him. 

"Really, kid? That's why I told you many times to stop immerse in all your books. Didn't Sungyoon hyung asked you to get cheese from me and deliver it to Seungmin?" 

First of all, good to know that besides the two of them, Sungyoon hyung and Seungmin hyung are here too. Joochan prays that they might actually remain the same person he knew. Joochan don't think he can handle anymore differences. 

Secondly, really cheese? Out of everything that could be deliver, why cheese? Why would Seungmin hyung want cheese and why would Sungyoon hyung asked him to deliver it? Most importantly, why the heck Youngtaek hyung had the cheese. Is this cheese perhaps not the cheese he knows but it is something important and just happened to share the same name? 

"By cheese, do you mean the cheese cheese or the other cheese?" 

"Joochan-nah, I think you read too much books. I have no idea what other cheese you know but isn't it obvious we are talking about Cheshire cheese since it's my family business?" 

"Arr...right. Of course, we talking about Cheshire cheese, silly me." Joochan laughed awkwardly. He had no idea what is the Chestnut or whatever cheese but he sure hope it's a real cheese. 

He took a peak into the basket just to be sure and thank goodness it really is a normal cheese. The cheese were wrapped with yellow wrapping paper in a cylindrical block shaped. There's a sticker or it with the word 'Son's Cheshire Cheese' and a cute cat head biting on a cheese. Not sure why the mascot would be a cat but why do he felt he had heard the name somewhere before. Well, Joochan was no cheese expert, so he didn't dwell on it. 

Joochan took a deep breath and sat back down on his bed. He really need to calm down and think things through. So he was in the vocal room just a second ago actually doing his actual job when normally he just playing his guitar or violin. Somehow when he grabbed the unknown book, he woke up here. Joochan don't remember knowing this place but apparently there's a Youngtaek here but is a different hyung. This hyung has pink hair ever since birth and has a family business on cheese, which is nothing like the Youngtaek he knew. Joochan is most definitely sure his Youngtaek hyung's family had nothing to do with cheese. There's also a Sungyoon and Seungmin here but Joochan highly doubt they are the ones he knew. There's also should be a Joochan here which is the one this Youngtaek knew but somehow he was here instead. The only thing Joochan could come up to explain his situation would be he had accidentally switched place with the Joochan here. Guess all the sci-fi movie about parallel world he watched with the members finally able to be put in good use. 

After under Youngtaek constant nagging about being late and making Seungmin angry, Joochan finally allowed himself to be drag outside the house. Guess no matter whatever place they are in, Youngtaek is still scared of pissing his best friend off. Joochan had prepared his mindset to face whatever is ahead in this foreign world. Come on, it was just running errand, how hard can it be? Joochan is sure everything will be fine as long as he goes along the flow. Or not... 

As soon as Joochan stepped out of the house, he immediately regret his decision. Just why in the world that this world's Joochan choose to live in a house in a forest. All Joochan could see around was more trees besides even more trees. 

"Well, off you go, kid." Youngtaek handed over the basket. 

"Em....so, do you mind going with me?" Joochan asked sheepishly. There is no way he is going to wonder to the forest alone, not to mention he had no idea where Seungmin lives. 

"Are you serious?" 

"Pretty please?" Joochan put on the puppy eyes and hope it did it's trick like it would in his world. 

"You are acting weird but I guess I have time to spare." 

_Thank God!!_

Joochan let the older to lead the way and follow closely, fearing of getting lost. _Calm down_ , Joochan kept in mind. That Joochan choose to live a life here, so this place must be safe. 

When Joochan saw Seungmin's house, once again he was blown away by the fact he was in a total different world. Seungmin's lived in a castle, a FLOATING CASTLE right above cliff. After seeing this, Joochan don't think he would get any further surprise. 

Right at the end of the cliff, there's a chain bridge that connects to the castle's entrance. Although Joochan does not have acrophobia but looking down from the bridge make him think twice. Right below them is the sea with a distance of 200m between them. If an accidental slip, forget about diving to the water, the uneven rock walls and stones will sent anyone straight up to heaven. Joochan noted to himself, if he ever went back, he will not tease Donghyun and Bomin on they fear of height as he is now about to piss his pants.

Youngtaek doesn't seem to have any problem walking on the shaky bridge. If it weren't the confusing look sent towards him, Joochan would never want to cross that bridge, not even being dared with tons of chickens. 

One thing, Joochan noticed in the castle was even though it's huge, there's almost nothing in it. You would expect it to be grand and beautiful, decorated with gems and gold but none of those are present. There's only a couple of old statues of fantasy beasts like griffon and dragon. The walls are just grayish dull with crafting of gargoyle. Didn't know Seungmin hyung is into this kind of things or maybe just this Seungmin is. 

When they come across a huge door which seems like the entrance to the ball room. Joochan had a really bad feeling as he saw the heaps of skulls at the sides. 

"Seungmin, we are here." Youngtaek shouted while banging the door. "Please make sure you kept every weird thing away." 

Joochan don't feel like wanting to know what is that weird thing he is referring to. 

It only take a couple of seconds for the door to open revealing a huge room that probably could be used to conduct a fan meeting. There he saw the familiar face right in the middle of the room awaiting them. Though Seungmin had a very different hair style but guess being another world didn't change his height. Well, maybe no miracle can help with that. 

"What do you want?" Seungmin doesn't seem please to have visitors. 

Joochan was taken aback by how hostile Seungmin is because the Seungmin he knew was never on the edgy side, that's Donghyun's job. 

"Geeze, chill out. We brought you cheese as requested by Sungyoon hyung." Youngtaek raises the basket in his hand. 

Remember just a moment ago Joochan thought nothing could be a bigger surprise after seeing the floating castle? How wrong he is. The basket from his hand suddenly float and flew towards Seungmin. Joochan's eyes widen up and almost gasps out loud. Come to think of it, Seungmin lived in a floating castle it seems to make sense that he could make things float. 

Seungmin checked the content inside the basket then nod his head for acknowledgment. 

"By the way , why did Sungyoon hyung sent you cheese? As far as I know, you are not a dairy person. " 

"I'm not but that bunny in distress wanted a love potion for Donghyun and I need it as the ingredient." 

"I see but if Sungyoon hyung knew you called him a bunny, he would go feral. You know how sensitive he is with rabbit." 

_What did I just heard! Sungyoon need a love potion. What kind of joke is that?! That hyung, who charmed every single person he came across without even doing anything need a love potion? He himself is a walking love potion. And what he mean by for Donghyun? What?! Is this what I thought it is?_

Joochan suddenly felt his head went spinning. Never in his life time he would thought that Sungyoon hyung would go after Donghyun. Like these two being a pair is just so mind blowing for him. They were the famous mother and son pair. 

"So why are you here? I thought Joochan was supposed to be the one to deliver." 

"Ya but Joochan seems like he got book poisoning. So I tagged along just in case." 

"Hmm..." Seungmin hums while staring at Joochan. Perhaps it was because of the shocked from before or Seungmin is just too intimidate here compare to the one he know, Joochan felt the stare was longer than they should, like the cup ramen would be soggy by now. 

''You're not Joochan, are you?" 

That really took Joochan by surprise. Geeze, just how many times he is going to be surprised in one day. At this rate, his heart might not be able to make it home alive. 

"What do you mean? I am Joochan." Joochan try to make himself sound natural. 

" You maybe Joochan but you are not. One never fool the great being. " Seungmin said in a low harsh tone. 

His eyes turned green and the ground was on fire. Black and green flames spread out like it's breathing. Youngtaek was no way to be seen, probably frightened to death or he had escaped alone. Seeing how Seungmin engulfed in green flames, Joochan get to understand just how scary is this world's Seungmin . The room suddenly turned dim even though before the sunlight was shone through the windows. Joochan noticed something was moving right behind Seungmin. Seungmin shadow was spreading out to the wall and to the ceiling, it portrays into the shape of a dragon. Everything is happening so fast and Joochan can't keep up.

"Your last chance." a heavy breathy voice that it's obviously nothing like Seungmin's voice sounded in his head. 

Joochan's legs went weak and dropped to the ground, fall on his butt. An alarming siren sounded in his mind telling him he is in some serious danger. In this dreadful situation, fear and panic had join forces with each other, one telling him to run while another telling to beg for life. Thankfully his wise side of his mind is still functioning properly. He knew telling the truth may be the only chance of surviving. There's no way he can out run a person with crazy flame and weird shadows. Not to mention even if he escape, where would he go in this entire foreign world, might as well stay with someone with familiar face. If his lucky, this Seungmin with his whatever power might able to get him back to his world. 

"Okay, I'll talk but I would really appreciate if you would kindly put off the fire." Joochan forced his voice out despite the trembling of his jaws. 

"Fine." 

Just in a second, the fire is gone and the shadow retreats back to normal. The room was just as before like the nothing bizarre had ever happen. 

"Now talk. Or are you waiting for tea and scones to be served?" This Seungmin is really unlikable.

"Look, I'm really Joochan but I'm not the Joochan from this world. I was as usual doing my own stuff then suddenly I found this book with golden cover which I never seen before. Then, the book suddenly shone and I woke up in this world. I have no idea why and how I ended up here." 

"Hmm. Make sense." 

"Yo-you believe me?" That was unexpected. Joochan thought he might need a bit more convincing for the other to accept. 

"There's nothing the great being don't know." Since before Seungmin had been addressing himself as the great being, Joochan wonders whether is he truly a great being or just being narcissistic. 

"So you are really not our Joochan?" Youngtaek's voiced out from behind after being missing in action when Seungmin pulled the scary stunt.

When Joochan turned around to answer the question, but what he saw was Youngtaek behind him. To be more precise, Youngtaek 's head was behind him. 

The head is floating 

Youngtaek's head is floating. 

There's no body. Not nobody but no body. 

Youngtaek's body is gone and only a head. 

Suddenly the whole world turned black. 

_Just what did I do to deserve this, all I want was just to practice singing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know, I already finished the plot guide line, i just need to time to sit and write so you guys don't have to worry about no ending cause there is. (¬‿¬)
> 
> TMI: The reason Joochan is the main character because......thanks to random number generator. Yes, the one that appear first thing on top of the list in google. I just list down all the characters then randomly assign the members to it using the generator. (^ω~)~☆


	2. Be The Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah another chapter out (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆.  
> I was planning to update once a week but...... well, procrastination happens all the time hahahaha...  
> Sorry, I was busy playing games but don't blame me! Blame Steam for their Summer sales. (･ω<)☆  
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

When Joochan opened his eyes, he couldn't comprehend his surrounding as all he could think of now is Youngtaek's head floating in mid-air. 

"Yo kid, you awake!" Youngtaek who sat by his bed was approaching with cautious and a glint of guilt in his eyes. 

Thankfully, Youngtaek's head was intact to his body. 

"Sorry, I didn't expect you would faint on me." 

"Is seeing a head floating a normal here?" 

"No, but the Joochan I know was used to it." 

"So, how do you do it? Is it magic?" 

"You could said that. I'm actually a Dullahan. In case you didn't know what is a Dullahan is, we are born headless. It is only until we are mature that we are able to manifests a head. So, to put it simple, our head is just a lump of energy with a face." With that, Youngtaek went and grabbed his head off. It then turned into a ball of fluorescent blue gas which of course resulting in Joochan to freaked out. 

"AH HYUNG! Put it back on! Put it back on!!" 

Dullahan, a headless knight who rides on a black horse. Joochan remembered it from various western movie and anime he had watched. First there's a witch with dragon's shadow and now a mythical knight. Although Joochan was clearly awared that he is in a magical world that anything is possible but seeing Youngtaek's head away from the body was just too much. 

"So where am I?" Joochan looked around him. He was in a canopy bed in a what looks like a hundred thousand dollar suite room. There are a few classy furniture with their shiny surfaces covered with dust. 

"You are in a guest room at Seungmin's castle. " 

"Why don't you take a rest? I'm sure there's a lot going in your head." With that, Youngtaek decided to left the room. But before he closes the door Youngtaek 's head floats back in giving Joochan another fright. 

"AH!!!" 

"Head down to the dining room, if you feel like eating." Youngtaek's head then float back out. 

"Boy, how am I going to get use to that?" 

With his head filled with all the bizarre experience he just had, there's no way he could go back to sleep so Joochan decided to take a tour around the room. He had always interested in medieval designs and now is the chance for him to get a first-hand experience. 

Joochan wanted to open the wardrobe to see if there's any clothes in it but unfortunately, it was locked. He turned away with disappointment, scanning for another furniture to observe. Then suddenly 'THUD!', something hard hit his head from behind, pushing him to fall forward. 

"What the?" Joochan held the back of his head and groaned. 

When he looked at the cause of his pain, there was no one there but only the wardrobe. The only difference was the wardrobe was now opened. 

"Please tell me this isn't a haunted wardrobe." 

Joochan approached the wardrobe slowly and gave it a few poke waiting for some reaction. 

"Hello?" 

Nothing in return. 

Joochan felt a chill down his spine. He is definitely not a scary cat but a ghost in a fantasy world? 

He closed the wardrobe doors, praying whatever it is will leave him alone. But it seems that the praying jinxed him. The door immediately flung open, knocked him in the face and send him to the floor again. 

"What the?! This room is definitely haunted." Joochan yelped and rubbed his redden nose. He hoped it isn't croaked, Goldenness will be sadden if his pretty face is injured. 

"Hehehehehe." 

Then he heard sound of giggles and it wasn't just any giggles but one that is clearly from a young girl. Lord save him. The easiest way to make any movie a horror film is to add in children that giggles non-stop. 

Joochan never had a problem of watching horror movie, in fact he enjoyed it as it's really entertaining to watch Donghyun and Bomin screamed as if the ghost will crawl out of the television. But now, he wouldn't say the same. 

The giggles won't stop, like it was broadcasted on loop. Well, she is a ghost and ghost doesn't need to take a breath. 

"He...hello?" Joochan slowly retreats towards the door while his eyes dart around to be alert of any sudden movement. 

"HehEheHeheheHeHEhEHEhehEeHehe." 

The voice were getting creepier and louder like the crazy kid next door that keep laughing while holding a baseball bat. 

As soon as Joochan felt his back touched against the door, he quickly twisted the door knob and ran out. This probably the fastest record he ever hold, probably faster than during the ISAC relay run. Thankfully, whatever it is in the room decided to stay there. 

* * *

Looking at the hallway he is now, Joochan would said he can totally imagine how their house would look like if there's only Seungmin living in it. Guess both Seungmin in his world and this world really don't clean the house. It seems he never have to worry about buying a carpet for the castle as there's already a layer of dust covered the floor. At this point, with this much of dust, they could even just call it a dust castle. (Sand=>sand castle ; dust=>dust castle). The other thing Joochan noticed is that the castle seems to be using spiderwebs as decoration. God, the cobwebs hanging from the ceilings just made you wonder did they paid the spiders in exchange for these curtains. Joochan wouldn't be surprised if he finds a spider cooperation that helps making these cobwebs for sale in this world. 

_Thankfully, we have a Donghyun and a Daeyeol that cleans up the house._ Joochan made another note to himself to treat them a meal once a while if he is able to get home safely. Then again, he wonders would their counterparts of this world remains a clean freak as well. 

Joocan remembered Youngtaek said the dining room was just downstairs. After a series of frightening experience ever since he woke up in this world, Joochan didn't have any high hopes for things to not be frightening anymore. The least he wished for now is the food wasn't weird and actually edible by human. 

The dining room was easy to find, as there was only one huge double face door. Joochan didn't need to live in a castle to know that's the door thanks to all the movie he watched. Peeking through the door carefully, he spotted a long antique dining table set right in the middle. Nothing else felt out of ordinary yet, perhaps it is safe to proceed. 

Just the first step on the room's tile and Joochan immediately received a huge yet not so wonderful surprise. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, PLEASE WELCOME OUR SPECIAL GUEST. I'M YOUR HOST YUE XIA QING REN! LEE! JANG! JUN!!!! _"_

YUE XIA QING REN月下情人 _= lover under the moonlight_

This is Jangjun's Chinese nickname from goldenness, because this is what written on his shirt in the Drought mv. Normally use when Jangjun is in the normal mode like being cool, gentle. They also call him RI XIA SHA ZI 日下傻子 = fool(in this context a silly person) under the sunlight, this nickname is use when he acted silly or just being Jangstar. 

_?!? Did I hear that right? Is that..._

Joochan already felt exhausted with his energy depleted instantly just by hearing that awfully familiar voice. And as per usual, that person's voice came first before his body. 

Spot lights shined on Joochan, drum rolls and orchestra music came out of nowhere. And an orchestra version of the wedding song is played. 

"What in the world is going on now?" 

Form the other side of the room, a squad of kitchen trolleys burst through a door, twirling and circulate around the dining table, with all sorts of fancy dish ware on it AND without anyone pushing behind. 

Joochan's reaction? Of course his wasn't functioning enough for him to turn around and run. His stood there frozen as the event before him unfold to something bigger. 

_Is this another ghost thing?_

There's forks and spoons flying in circles, forming a circulate choreography. Plates rolled and twirled around the table. Tea cups stacked up to a fountain with a tea put pouring out endless tea. Champagne burst out to the other side of the room like a water arch. This is awfully familiar like he had seen in somewhere before. 

But once the music stops, everything falls to the ground. Plates crashed, cups broke. Puddles of alcohol formed with mixture of champagne and red wine. 

"Not what I expected but isn't this supposed to be the moment when foods came out magically?"Joochan looked at the mess around him. 

"Well, unfortunately not happening here. You might able to find that in the other castle two mountains away, though you might have to pay through the nose for the rent." 

Joochan's heart skipped a beat when his eyes fall on the tall man walking towards him. Jangjun is wearing a maroon blazer over a black dress shirt. Those golden collar pin and brooches which takes the pattern of Alstroemeria(flower). His raven hair pushed to the back revealing his forehead. 

This just reminded Joochan that Jangjun was actually a really handsome guy if he is not busy being a five years old. 

"You said there's another castle that can make food appear so why can't this castle do it?" 

"Well, the kitchen had to perform in order to get EXP but as you can see in this 'Niao Bu La Shi' place, there isn't much chance to earn exp. So we are only at level 5." 

Niao bu la shi 鸟不拉屎= in the middle of nowhere= a Chinese idiom to describe a place that is so remote that even birds(=Niao) won't(=Bu) come to take a dump( =La Shi)

_What did I just heard? Kitchen...exp?? What nio block si??_

Joochan is starting to have a headache trying to understand what Jangjun's words are. Is this how it would look like if this hyung learn Chinese from Daeyeol hyung and throwing random Chinese in the middle of the conversation. 

"You mean the floating dishes are a skill by the kitchen and they need perform to level up and eventually unlock the food skill?" 

"You got that right as expected for Joochan to be smart like Joochan." 

Seems like in this world, that Joochan is also friends with this Jangjun. Joochan wonder if the ten of them actually know each other too. 

"I really want to chat but first we have to clean up the mess." With that Jangjun pulled out a broom from air and pass it to Joochan. 

"Wait. We, as in I have to clean this up?!" Joochan eyes widen and pointed at himself. 

"Well, cleaning skill is on level 87. So we have no choice to do it the normal way." 

"Why is there so many levels, how many skills are there to unlock?? And why the hell cleaning is so far back. Shouldn't it be, I don't know like the first ten skills?" 

"Oh, there's a lot of interesting skills. Let's see, we have some different dish wares to unlock. There's cosmetic skins which turn the dishes to Chinese ware or a British Royal ware. Oh, and performing songs which by the way, the birthday song and the wedding song is the only songs we unlocked." 

"Why do you even need those skills?"Joochan face palm internally 

"To attract more visitors of course. Well, except that the other castle has a VIP membership and everyone is afraid of Seungminie." 

"VIP membership?" 

"You paid the council, upgrade the account to VIP account. You will able to get double exp, double rewards, more VIP skills and that's basically cheating." Jangjun explained. "Excuse you. I detest 'pay to win' very much especially when I don't have the money to do so." 

pay to win or p2w for short = in a game where player use real money to buy premium stuffs or get better advantages) 

* * *

The cleaning session with Jangjun wasn't dramatic except for having the birthday song as background music on loop. Joochan swore he will never ever want to hear that song again, not even on his birthday. Another annoying thing was Joochan was the one who does most of the cleaning while Jangjun was busy fooling around and do the talking. 

"So I heard you are from the other world." 

"Tell me how's your world like? There's two of you in both world, doesn't that mean there's two of me too?" 

"What's the another me like?" 

Jangjun really never stops talking once he gets his gear started. 

"Well, he is just like you, cheerful, a great cook." While in Joochan's thought, y _ou both talked too fast and too much._

"Oh? Can he cook Extempore Pinguid Slayer Pincer?" 

Joochan felt like he shouldn't know what exactly is the ingredients behind that name. But he couldn't shake off the urge to win against him. Sounds childish but he didn't want his Jangjun being look down upon, not even by another Jangjun. 

"Well, my Jangjun can cook ardēns Yangnyeom Portunus armatus." 

ardēns = burning in Latin, Portunus armatus =species name for bluecrab 

That other Jangjun clearly had no idea what that dish was but his face says it all. That Jangjun was amazed by the dish that he never heard of yet sounded pretty complicated where it was actually just a common seafood dish Yangnyeom gejang (spicy marinated raw crab). Somehow Joochan is feeling a little proud of himself for remember the conversation they had when they were so bored and came up with alternative name for random food. _Thank you Youngtaek hyung_ for starting this brilliant useless conversation that he never know he needed until this day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMI TIME!!  
> TMI 1: Jangjun's blazer accessories design is the Alstroemeria flower. Yellow Alstroemeria represent happiness and energy so it kinda fits Jangjun's personality but the main reason I choose this flower is because........ it sounded luxury. Haha, pretty random right?  
> TMI 2: The dish name Extempore Pinguid Slayer Pincer was just me playing around google translate and then put them together. I don't remember why I choose this name but it was suppose to be a crab dish.  
> TMI 3: Jangjun's Chinese. We all know Daeyeol learned Chinese. But I find it cute when other members follow and learn some simple words that Daeyeol said. Since Jangjun sometimes uses sound effects to describe things, I figured I should throw in some Chinese idioms in just to make it dramatic gibberish and Joochan can't comprehend.
> 
> First the random number generator to decide the character roles, random flower and random words put together for names. At this point, you guys will probably think I'm a pretty random person which not entirely wrong hahaha. (￣∇￣)
> 
> Thanks for reading as always and I wish you guys have a nice day. ( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ﾉ♡


	3. Ribbit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!  
> Yep, that's the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ノ°∀°)ノ⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆ Another chapter is here!!!  
> It's a huge mess and I think things are gonna get even messier.  
> Hope you guys enjoy~~

After experiencing all the unbelievable events, Joochan for once is able to relax when he saw how normal it is the food look liked. Though he didn't dare to ask what are those ingredients are, but what matter is it taste good, at least the dish that looked like fried chicken did tasted like one. 

Seungmin and Youngtaek joined him for dinner as well but Jangjun is nowhere to be found. According to Youngtaek, Jangjun is a self-proclaimed part timer as the house keeper, he comes and goes as he please. No one really knows when and where he would appear. 

Meanwhile, they or just Youngtaek was kind enough to give him a brief introduction about themself. Youngtaek's ancestor was a famous knight that used to serve one of the royal prince but that was ages ago. Now, his family runs a cheese company. And Seungmin is a stay at home witch. Unlike normal witch who become a teacher in magic academy or become selling potions or magical artifact, he prefer to laze around doing nothing, hence why the castle looks so poor. 

"Don't worry, although he doesn't look like it but Seungmin really is a decent witch like he boost to be." Youngtaek assured him. 

"Hmph! I am not just decent, I'm more than that. No other witch can match this great being." 

_Again with the great being, it seems his ego is way over his height._

"Don't talk about my height." Seungmin hissed at Joochan.   
"I didn't said anything." _How did he know? Can he read mind?_

"Don't even think about it." 

_Scary_. Thank goodness his Seungmin hyung is kind and easy to tease, he really missed his hyung. 

"So, does the great being know how do I get back to my world?" 

"Nope." That was a firm answer without hesitation which caught Joochan off guard. 

"Em...." 

"But I know what knows." Seungmin casually continued. 

"Phew. That gave me a fright."Joochan almost cursed out for giving him an heart attack as the other paused right before the important part . 

"But, what do you mean what? Is it not a person?" 

Seungmin reached out his right hand, opening his palm and a puff of smoke appeared from the tip of his fingers. The smokes gather and swirl around in circle above them, a few seconds later, a vision of what seems like a golden ball showed up. 

"This is the Dragon's Orb. A legendary artifact that only speaks the truth. If we ask the orb the way for you to return to your world, the orb will tell you the way." 

Joochan gulped nervously. Is this it? Like all the movie and novels he had read, this is the start of an adventure where the main character had to climb through mountains and sail across the sea, help villagers along the way, met a princess and defeat the dragon to get the orb. 

"Wait a minute. Didn't you have the orb? I remember seeing it around." Youngtaek abruptly intercepted his thoughts. 

_Wait what?!_ _Does that mean I didn’t have to explore the world of magic and had the chance to meet a princess?_ Joochan didn't know he should be disappointed or happy with that. 

"Key word, HAD." Seungmin slurped on his tea. 

“So you don’t have it anymore?!" Uh-oh, seems like Joochan still had to go for another journey. 

"Ya. I lost it just last week in the woods." 

"What?! How did you lost it?! Didn't you said it’s a legendary artifact? Shouldn't you handle with care?" Youngtaek questioned. 

"In my defense, I was bored." Seungmin flicked his fingers and a teapot magically appeared in the air. 

"And?" 

"So I figured I could play with it but it fell into the well." With just a wave, the teapot tilted a bit and refill the tea into Seungmin's cup. 

"In a well? Then why don't you pick it up? I'm sure no well that deep could stop your magic." 

"I could if only there wasn't a frog in it." 

"A frog?" Both Joochan and Youngtaek were confused. How would a frog able to stop the witch? 

Seungmin casually flicked his finger again and a couple of sugar cube appeared and dropped to his tea. 

"The frog swallowed the orb." 

"WHAT?!" The other two yelped in sync. 

"And I refused to slay it open just to get the orb which probably covered with gastric goo. That's just disgusting." A simple gesture of twirling, the tea in Seungmin's cup whirled itself to dissolve the sugar. 

"…..." 

"…..." 

If he didn’t know what legendary means, Joochan would probably thought it was just something that can be bought it the market judging on how Seungmin play with the orb like it is just a toy and just leave it. 

Oh, well. On the bright side, Joochan don't need to cross seven sea just to get the orb. All he need to do is just find the frog in a well. 

"Don't worry Joochan from the other world. I can help you." Youngtaek patted his back and gave him the warmest smile Joochan ever needed. 

* * *

Next morning, Joochan was accompany by Youngtaek in his journey as promised in searching for the orb. They went into the forest following the directions provided by Seungmin. 

Joochan can't said he is thrilled to be able to go back to his own world, not when he barely get any sleep at all. He never had any problem sleeping at unfamiliar places, he always able to get a light nap anywhere in the middle of their hectic schedule, so no, it's not the bed's fault. He was constantly awake for the whole night thanks to whatever ghost that decided it's fun to play in his room. 

Right when he is about to doze off, suddenly the bed float up, he had cling to the bed frame for life. 

There's a child that giggles for hour. Just when it decided to stop, it was replaced by a wail, crying on why he didn't want to play. Joochan thought he is going nuts from it. 

In the end, Joochan stayed up all night to play chess with the ghost. Not that he is the one playing. The chess pieces despite made out of bronze could talk. The chess pieces of both sides kept insulting each other. And when Joochan decided to move a piece, his side of chess pieces yelling at him and calling him dumb and kept saying he should move the other piece. Joochan now understand why Donghyun would glared at him and calling him a backseat player every time he watched the other plays game. 

"You look liked you gotten yourself a gothic make over. They must be bothering you last night." Youngtaek commented on Joochan's dark circles under his eyes. 

"They?" 

"The folks that live here. They really love visitors since they rarely get anyone to play with them." 

"Don't you think they are the reason why there isn't any visitors in the first place?" 

"Probably. But they are really nice bunch of folks." 

Consider Joochan had not received any harm besides constant frightening experience and lack of beauty sleep, he can't argue with that. 

"Why didn't they bother you?" 

"They did for my first visit. So I decided to sleep in Seungmin's room since then. They never dare to enter his room." 

Joochan had no problem sharing a room with HIS Seungmin hyung room but with the witch that seems like going to end the world with a flick? Joochan would rather stay with the ghost. 

After walking for quite a distance which Joochan still can't understand why Seungmin would walk that far just to play with a legendary ball, they finally reached the said well. 

The well was made out of stone bricks, grew with moss and fern on it. Seems ordinary but Joochan won't conclude it so soon based on previous experience, who knows what can this well do, maybe it's a wishing well where people would toss a coin in it and miracle happens. 

"Hello... anyone down there? Mr. Frog, are you there?" Youngtaek shouted down the well. 

But all they heard in return is echo of their voice. Just when they are worried about whether the frog had left the well, they heard a croak sound. 

"What do you want with me , ribbit?" 

"Em... where are you though?" 

"I'm down here, you fools. Now, get the bucket down and pull me up, ribbit." 

Youngtaek grabbed on the rope and gently lift down the bucket. After he sense there's a sudden additional weight on it, he rolled the handle of the pulley and pull up the bucket. When they finally had the bucket, a frog leaped out and landed on the well wall. 

Joochan observed the frog carefully, wondering does it have anything out of ordinary compare to the frog in his world. 

"Hey, stop staring or I'll stab your eyes, ribbit." The frog said. 

Yep, spotted a difference. This frog has a nasty attitude. 

"So, Mr. Frog, we are here for an orb which belongs to my friend. He told us that you had eaten it and we would like to have it back." Yougntaek asked the frog. 

"Hm....ribbit. I don't really remember what orb are you talking about but I can show you what I have, ribbit." 

Joochan don't really understand what the frog mean, but he saw the frog's body bloated up like a blowfish and his mouth open widely. Then a blue orb covered with yellowish translucent goo was present out with the frog's tongue wrapped around it. Then the frog's body revert back to normal size. 

"Eww!!" Joochan made a disgusted voice. Now he understand why Seungmin didn't bother to get back the orb. He too would never want to touch the ball ever again. 

"Ets dis de wan [Is this the one?], ribbit" the frog asked. But due to its tongue sticking out holding the orb, it's voice sounded gibberish. 

"Nope. The orb we are looking for is gold in color." 

Joochan admire Youngtaek who still able to talk calming in this situations. Maybe it's just a normal thing in this world or is just Youngtaek being Youngtaek. 

The frog bloated up again. This time swallowing the blue orb, only to show them another orb. This time is a golden orb with a size of a bowling ball. Just how did he fit those orbs in his body? 

"Owe bow dis wan [How about this one?], ribbit" 

Why is it that the frog could pronounced the ribbit so clearly is a mystery and the fact that Youngtaek could understand him is also another mystery. 

"Nope. The one we are looking for is much smaller." 

The frog then retract its tongue again. 

"Well, well, ribbit. The two orb I showed you just now actually comes from a mythical legendary" 

_Please someone define the word legendary here. What's with everyone threating legendary like it's just some collectable cards that from a cheap pack? Shouldn't it be like limited edition premium version?_ Joochan face-palmed internally. 

"But instead of taking them, you have proven yourself to be an honest man, ribbit. In return, I'll show you the orb you are looking for, ribbit." 

The frog said and he pulled out another golden orb again but this time is one that has a size close to a tennis ball. 

"This is it!" Youngtaek recognized the Dragon's Orb belongs to his best friend. He stepped forward to retrieved the orb. But before, he could touch the ball the frog immediately swallowed back the orb. 

"What the?! Hey, what are you doing?" 

"Well, I said I'll show you the orb but never said I'll give it to you, ribbit" The frog replied. 

"Hey! We saved you from the well, shouldn't you repay us? And that orb doesn't even belongs to you." Joochan fumed and raised his voice. 

"Well, finders, keepers, ribbit. It's mine now, ribbit!" the frog said in a mocking tone. 

_Damn this frog, is there a restaurant that serves frog dish nearby?_

“You!" Joochan was annoyed if it weren't for Youngtaek for holding him back, he would have try and catch the frog and throw it back to the well. 

"Look. We really need the orb back. My friend here, he came from a faraway place by accident and the orb is the only way for him to return home." Youngtaek try to be reason with the frog. 

The frog remained silent, appears to be in thoughts. 

Youngtaek pulled Joochan closer and whispered to his ear, 'Now, use your magic." 

"What are you referring to? I don't have magic." 

"The eye look you used when you begged me to follow you to Seungmin's." 

_Oh, the puppy eyes. Well, I could put my acting lesson in good use._

Joochan get down to his knees and squeezed out his tears. 

"Please, oh mighty frog! Please help this poor lost lamb home. " 

"I had a family, I don't know what will happen to them if I don't return as soon as possible." _They probably will probably running around yelling my name or maybe just be glad that I'm not there to steal their food. Maybe Daeyeol will beg Jaehyun to hire the world best detective to look for me._

The frog still doesn't show any sign for budging any soon, so Joochan thought it's time to pull out his ultimate weapon, the mom card. 

"My mom...she..." Joochan fake choked and wiped away his non-existing tears. "She had been in a deep sleep when I left... I... I need to go home...I need go back to her." 

_Sorry mom, for using you as an excuse._ But at least it wasn't a lie. Last time Joochan met his mom was during a family dinner along with Jangjun's family and oh my, moms are ten times scarier when drunk. Both moms and both their sisters had been pulling their embarrassing history as a child and fell asleep holding the soju bottles. His and Jangjun's dad had to assure them that they can handle the ladies and urged them to return back to the dorm. 

That dramatic change of Joochan sure took everyone by surprised. He really looked like a pitiful child wailing as if he had no one else in his life, all alone and selling junks in the cold winter for food to survive the days. Youngtaek felt his eyes getting watery and his lips turned into upset curve. _Poor child. Don't worry, this not-a-knight-but-is-if-only-his-family-didn't-change-the-family-job-knight will get you home._

The desperate cry and constant nose sniffing was able to bring guilt to the frog as it seems to shifting uncomfortably. 

"Er, okay, okay, ribbit Fine, ribbit." 

Joochan looked up at the frog, widening his red puffy eyes from rubbing it too much. His puppy eyes and acting lesson worked like a charm, perhaps this is his magic. 

"I'll return the orb. BUT!! On one condition, ribbit." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's TMI: In real life, the actual part of a frog 𓆏 that expand is call vocal sac. 𓆏  
> TMI 2: I actually scare of frog. I can't stand the wet cold texture of the skinaaasdasobbsdhbapiuag  
> \--error--author.exe--has--stop--working--click--kudos--to--reboot--system--
> 
> Here is the start of my frog phobia(not really). Σ(°△°|||)︴  
> I once had a dream playing by a pond and a frog jump on me and touch my leg at and the texture is so real and I immediately woke up. Even after I woke up, I still get that feeling. The whole day I was super sensitive and paranoid, I kept scanning around for potential frogs(the school I used to go had a few pond and there's fished and frogs in it) and insects(I'm scare of them too). Even the cloths move a bit, I was like THERE'S A BUG! Since then I had a strong dislike of frogs. Cartoons are fine but just not the real one coz of the skin. It's just er and yuck and nooooooo! 
> 
> Do you guys also have any interesting encounter with frogs or any other animals? 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter and also the long ass TMI story that no one ask for. (-∧-；)  
> Bless you guys and have a great day or sweet dreams ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙


	4. Soulmate?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising reveal of the Mr. Frog's identity and a sneak peak at uri Mr. Rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ɷ◡ɷ A new update~  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
> If you are wondering why the update is slow, that because I am currently obsess with a game so...... then again when will I never procrastinate ┐(︶▽︶)┌

Ever since he winded up in this world, Joochan had been wondering just what had he done to deserve this. Was it karma for stealing Jibeom's donut or snatching Daeyeol hyung's cake? Maybe for leaving the dishes that he supposed to wash to Donghyun. Now that he think back, he really done a lot of bad things. Then again, Jangjun hyung did way more and worse. If anyone should be hit by karma, shouldn't it be Jangjun hyung be here instead.

"Don't worry kid, I'll get you home." Youngtaek's heartwarming word pulled Joochan back from his thoughts.

Did he mentioned Youngtaek hyung was the kindest guy no matter which world version of him? Joochan want to give the man a cookie. Maybe if he could bring this Youngtaek back to his world, then he would have two kindest hyung.

"Ribbit! Only if you guys did what you promised to, ribbit." And that stupid frog just had to interrupt the touching moment Joochan is feeling.

Joochan glared at the frog which is sitting on top of Youngtaek's shoulder. If only the orb isn't inside the frog, Joochan swears he would really throw the frog back to the well. Guess, he really can't get out of this mess the easy way.

**[Flashback to a moment ago ]**

"I'll return the orb. BUT!! On one condition, ribbit."

"Name your price." Youngtaek stated.

"You see, I'm actually a merfolk that lives in the lake near..."

"Hold on a second, did you just said you are a merfolk?" Youngtaek was taken aback and so was Joochan.

They scanned the frog from head to toe, not really since a frog's head and toe wasn't far off from each other, hoping to find any sign that indicates he was actually joking.

"I thought merfolk supposed to be beautiful and kind?" Joochan recalled on the fantasy story he read as a kid.

"I agree. By your attitude, I would be less surprised if you said you are a siren." Youngtaek nodded in agreement.

"There are siren too in this world?"   
"Yes. Similar to merfolk, siren lives underwater. Both had the ability to lure souls with their enchanted voice. The only difference was siren are much more aggressive than merfolk."

"Ribbit!"

"And the magic they used are different as well. merfolk tend to use simple offensive magic and focusing more on white magic, you know like healing and such."

"Ribbit!"

"While siren don't use white magic, instead they uses more offensive magic. To put it simple, one is like a warrior class and another is like a support class."

"Stop ignoring me!!Ribbit." This draw back the attention of the two back to the frog from their discussion on difference between a merfolk and a siren.

"As I said I am a merfolk. If I hear anymore question about that I'm going to call off the deal, ribbit."

"So I lived in the lake." The frog continued his story.

"I thought merfolk lives in sea." Joochan voiced out his confusion. 

"Well, there are saltwater fish and freshwater fish so of course there are freshwater merfolk."

"So what happen if a freshwater merfolk swam to the sea?"

"Stop interrupting me! Ribbit!" The frog was annoyed and suddenly bloated up as a sign of anger. Joochan was taken aback by the now ball-liked frog. So do all frogs in a fantasy world has the same ability as a puffer fish?

"Sorry. You can continue."

"Hmph! Ribbit!" The frog shrank back to its original size.

"As I was saying, years ago I met a human, a human child, ribbit. He was lost in the woods and had nowhere to go, ribbit. Thus, I invited him to my home, ribbit. We played and lived together for a few months, until a bunch of insolent human raid my land and took him away, ribbit. As a proud descendant of Atlantis, I shall not forgive those human who took my prize away, ribbit."

"You called the child a prize....."Youngtaek raised his brows.

"Oh! Shut it or I'll clam your lips, ribbit."

"So I planned to snatch back the kid but I can't leave the water, so I need some help. I asked for help from a pixie. That foolish little fairy went and get a potion from a self-proclaim great being. Pftt, who the heck called themself a great being? " Joochan and Youngtaek immediately matched their eyes, sounds like someone they know, 

"Great being my tail! That potion could only turned me to another aquatic being that could live on land. So I was turned into a frog! A FROG! A turtle would be a better option. Imagine the magnificently gorgeous me turned into an ugly creature. "

"So how did you ended up in a well?"

"I was on my journey to look for the child. A stupid magpie caught me then I was up in the sky. First experience of flight and I detest it. So in order to get away, I threw up the Gem of Oblivion. I was able to escape as the bird let go of me and went to grab the gem."   
"Wait, in midair?!"

"So you fell from sky?"

"Yes, apparently it was the stupidest move on my half. I fell straight into the well. Survived but stuck for years."

"So what's your condition? Find the kid? Is he even a child now?"

"Well, I don't give a damn about the kid now. I want you to help me change back to a mer."

"That's easy, we could just look for the great being and I'm pretty sure I know the whereabouts of him."

"The thing is. When I got the potion there is a note with it. It's written in order to change back, I need to kiss my soulmate."

Joochan sighed. Things just can never go easy.

"So who is your soul mate?"

"Someone called Sungyoon."

Joochan facepalmed. Not only it doesn't go easy, things just had to become complicated.

"Ar..are you sure? Like 100% sure?" It appears that Youngtaek too was in a great shock.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be sure? Every merfolk was born to know their soul mate's name."

"Last time I checked Sungyoon wasn't a merfolk."

"Excuse you, interracial marriage is a thing."

"But how are we going to convince Sungyoon to kiss him? Didn't he and Donghyun had a thing?"

Joochan questioned. He still can't get over the idea of his favourite hyung and best friend being an item. 

"Don't worry, I just need a kiss it's not like we need to fall in love with all that true love makes miracle nonsense."

"That's settle then. Let's go find Sungyoon."

"Hold on tight, Mr. Frog, don't want you to roll off somewhere."

"Quit with the mister, the name is Jaehyun."

"What the f-" Joochan gasped.

**[flashback end]**

And now here they are, an out of this world human, a headless mystical knight and a merfolk turned frog embark on a journey to find Sungyoon.

"Do you think Sungyoon hyu-, will help us?" Joochan's habit of calling his hyung with honorific slipped out but soon reminded that the Sungyoon they are referring is not his hyung.

"Hard to tell. Sungyoon had always been unpredictable. Not to mention his obsession with Donghyun, getting a kiss from him seems unlikely. But don't worry, since we have the love potion he wanted we could do a trade."

"I still can't believe the world is such a small place, my soulmate is actually your friend, ribbit. Though all merfolk has a soul mate but there's only approximately 1 percent of us actually get to meet them, ribbit."

"Er, and here I thought travelling into another world is absolutely impossible." Joochan rolled his eyes.

"I can't help but felt like you seems to have an odd hostility towards me, ribbit."

_Yes, I felt betrayed at the fact that your name is Jaehyun and not Jibeom. Not to mention you are an arrogant version of my Jaehyun._

Jibeom was always the one who is associate with frog and tiger, Australopithecus that no one ever remembers that except for Youngtaek hyung, and not to mention the ribbon pig. Oh whoa, Jibeom really had a bunch of weird nicknames! Anyway, in Joochan's dictionary, the definition of a frog is Jibeom. So he was surprised when the name he never expect to hear came up instead.  _God, even in another world these two always find way to connect to each other. Is Fate perhaps been reading too much Bongbeom fanfic?_

Speaking of Jibeom, Joochan wondered will he meet Jbeom or any other members of this world. He really wanted to meet them. It's hilarious to find out how different they act in this world but also a bit unsettling as well. It makes him misses his members even more.

* * *

Joochan stared up at the tall building in front of him with his mouth hanging open. Have he heard anything about Sungyoon living in a freaking tower that is almost as tall as a broadcast tower? 

"Oh, guess it kind of slipped out of my mind. Our dear friend Sungyoon is actually the descendant of a demon lord. So the kingdom had to locked him up to prevent him from destroying the world."

Joochan opened his mouth to speak but only to close it back. There is a lot of things he want to asked but he figured it was sort of make sense.. Sungyoon being a demon is actually not that surprising. Sungyoon hyung did have the mischievous side and often tricks the others to get into troubles and the most frustrating part is none of them can do anything about that hyung but to go along with him, not even Daeyeol hyung could stop him. Jangjun hyung despite being the most daring also falls victim to him for countless time. Not to mention all of their first impression of that hyung was being intimidated. Thankfully, that hyung has a soft heart, can't imagine what would happen if he is destructive. An one of a kind demon indeed.

While the tower doesn't seems to be able to contain a demon inside but it does looks like one would live in it. The tower design looks historical like it could crumble with just a car crash if car even exists in this world, Joochan is positive that if the demon Sungyoon was just like those demons in any movie, he probably could break free any time he wants. There are ferns and vines grew in between the crack of the bricks around the tower and only the top part has some windows and a balcony. 

It had only one entrance and there are a few guards in bulky armors standing there. It was intimidating as they each holds a spear but as soon they spotted them, their face soften up a little.

"Hey, kids, come to play with Sungyoonnie again?"

"Haha, be careful not to make a mess like the previous time."

The guards greeted them like an aunt would went her kid's friends came over for a sleepover. They opened the door for them like it was a normal thing to visit the demon.

"That was unexpectedly easy, ribbit." Jaehyun said.

"Well, we always came here to play ever since we were a kid."

"We? Like the other me too?"

"Yes, especially the other you. Because he was curious and kept trying to sneak in until the guards got fed up and just let him in."

Right beyond the door was an empty room with nothing but a stair. It was cramp which only allow one person to walk up or down. There isn't any windows for shining the way so they had to be careful and uses the wall to guide themselves up the path.

"Er, how long do we need to reach the top?" Joochan felt his leg muscles going sore. This is more exhausting then their choreography.

"Pretty sure we have walked for almost twenty minutes, ribbit."

"There isn't a 'we', you sat on Youngtaek's shoulder the entire time."

"Oh, jealous aren't you? Maybe you could get your witch friend to turn you to a frog too, ribbit."

"Huh! Well, at least if I turned into one, I won't be stuck in a well for years."

"Enough, both of you." Youngtaek tried to put their bickering to a hold. "We are almost there."

Just as Youngtaek's words, they reached to a hallway. After being in the dark narrow stairs after a long exercise, they finally able to breath some fresh air except that it wasn't really that fresh consider they still stuck in a place that had no window but at least there's a wall lamp to brighten up the droughting atmosphere. 

There's only a huge door right in the hallway and it didn't need a genius to figure out that's where Sungyoon is. Joochan gulped nervously as Youngtaek walked up to the door and gave it a knock. Surely, a demon Sungyoon still looked handsome and not some sort of monstrous look right? So far, among the counterparts of his members that he had met, Seungmin and Jangjun has a normal appearance while the rest are a headless and a frog. Wonder which side Sungyoon will be on. 

It didn’t take long for them to hear the sound of the door mechanism. But when the door does opened, Joochan thought he was incapable of breathing anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMI: Magpies are well known for collecting shiny objects  
> There isn't much in this chapter, mostly just want to introduce Jaehyun's back story and also a peak at Sungyoonie.  
> Hands up if you all thought the frog was Jibeom. Haha I was surprised too. As I mentioned in chapter 1's notes, I used a random number generator to assign the members to the characters. I was laughing so hard at the results because I thought it would be fate if it's Jibeom but it turned out to be Jaehyun and I am a Bongbeom shipper, it was be the power of love~


End file.
